


Big Brother

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Steve helps Reader after a bad breakup





	Big Brother

Two days. Two torturously long days of constant Air Supply’s Greatest Hits blasting from y/n’s bedroom. Bucky swore that if he had to listen to I Wanna Know What Love Is one more time, he was going to drown himself in the East River.

It had all started when y/n had arrived at the tower, back early from her date with her boyfriend of three years, Tanner, a lawyer. Most of the team, except Steve and Nat, who were gone on a mission for a few days, had been lounging around the common room, watching some comedy when she had come running out of the elevator, heels in hand and tears streaming down her cheeks. She had rushed passed, ignoring all the “what’s going on? why are you crying?"s from her teammates, instead, she went straight to her room, locking her door and turning the music up as high as she could stand it.

It was two in the afternoon when FRIDAY had announced the quinjet’s return. Everyone ran to meet them, knowing that the sweet relief for their ears was imminent. Steve was completely shocked when the ramp lowered and he was swamped by multiple large bodies all crying "Steve! We’re so glad you’re home!” in various levels of hysterical.

“As glad as I am to be back, what the hell is going on?” Steve asked, completely bewildered. “Oh Stevie, it’s completely awful! You have to make her stop! Please! I don’t know how much more I can take of her torture!” Clint was the first to reply. “Okay, Nat was with me, so you can’t be referring to her; given the fact that Wanda is also here, I’m going to assume you aren’t talking about her, the only person who is a lady, and not present is y/n, and she wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“That is where you are mistaken capsicle, she may look sweet and innocent, but that minx has been assaulting our eardrums for the past two days!” Tony cried. That’s when Steve heard the faint strains of All Out of Love and he knew there was something wrong. “I’ll go talk to her.”

After the fastest shower of his life, he dons a black long-sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans, before making his way to y/n’s room, grabbing a bottle of water and an extra box of tissues on his way. He knocks on the door, loud enough to be heard over the music, but still surprisingly gentle “Y/N? Doll, I know you can hear me, please let me in” as he raises his fist to knock again the music cuts out and the door opens to reveal a room bathed in darkness. The curtains are shut tight, effectively blocking the natural light, the only light in the room coming from the small lamp on her bedside table. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks with a sympathetic smile before closing the door behind him. As he steps inside he casts his gaze around the room; the dustbin next to the bed is overflowing with used tissues; there are a few used mugs on your desk and there huddled in the middle of your king size bed under a mountain of blankets, your face peeps out. It was clear that you had been crying, with red-rimmed, puffy eyes, a red nose and tear tracks down your cheeks you look up at the blond super soldier blearily, your bottom lip wobbling.

He sets down the water bottle and tissues before taking a seat next to you and pulling you into his lap, resting your head against his. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m here sweetheart, I’m here” he gently strokes your hair before handing you the bottle from the desk “Here, drink some water, take a deep breath, then tell me what happened”

 

After gulping down the water and taking a few steadying breaths you lay your head back on his chest before speaking “Tanner cheated on me, he’s been seeing his assistant behind my back for the past year and I only caught him when I went to his office, since we were supposed to go to dinner for our anniversary, but I walked in on them with him bending her over his desk. He completely forgot about our date” you chuckle humorlessly “I can’t believe I ever saw a future with that guy, and you know what the worst part is? He told me that the reason he never broke up with me after he started seeing her was that he felt that it was good for his image to be seen dating an avenger.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, he didn’t deserve you” he hugged you against him tightly “You know what might make you feel better? Ice cream. Why don’t you get dressed then we’ll take the bike and go to that gelato place you like so much on Coney Island? I’ll even throw in all the churros you can eat” You look up at his smiling face and cannot help the small answering smile that pulls at you lips “Sure”

 

After taking a shower, brushing your teeth and hair, and getting dressed in your favorite jeans and sweatshirt you are ready to head out. For the next few hours, Steve helps you to forget about the mess that was your love life. As you approach the bike to head home, you pull him into a hug “Thank you, Stevie, you always know just what I need to feel better” he gently pats your back “What kind of a big brother would I be if I didn’t look out for my little sister? Now come on, let’s get home and order some takeout, your choice”. 

 

Steven Grant Rogers was without a doubt one of the best big brother figures you could ever have asked for.


End file.
